Tracy
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: It's December, 1975, and Keri is helping her family prepare for Christmas. But when strong winds cut across town just before Christmas Eve, Keri begins to think that maybe she won't have a happy christmas after all...
1. Part 1

**Hey there! So I have something to say to you.**

**I know I haven't updated Nothing but the Truth in forever, but to be completely honest, I just don't know what to write. I guess I have writers block, but I am working on about four other stories and I really enjoy writing them. There's also this one, which I am currently enjoying writing.**

Another** note- this story is based off an actual event. Ever heard of Cyclone Tracy? No? Well, to find out about her, continue with this story, because you'll get your answers there.**

13/12/75

Mama gave me this diary to keep. She says it is a late birthday present, but my birthday is in July. I think she gave it to me because Mrs King wants us to practice our writing over christmas.

I have decided I will keep this as a diary- that way I can record all that happens and recall it years later.

Zoe told me that Diaries are for little girls, but I told her that she should keep one then, and that shut her up. I do love Zoe, she is my sister, but she can get so irritating sometimes!

Anyway, I thanked mama for the diary, as it really is good quality; the pages are crisp white and there is a lovely engraved rose on the front cover.

**So I have a question, should I only update one diary entry per chapter, or should I do multiple per chapter? Please let me know! Also, in case you didn't know already, this is set in Darwin, Australia, 1975.**

**Random Fact: My uncle lived in Darwin. When cyclone Tracy came, he was about ten, but luckily he was staying in Victoria during Christmas and he wasn't left homeless.**

**I am now going to add a fact about Darwin in every update. How does that sound?**

**QUOTD: What songs do you like listening to?**

**Review! Bye!**


	2. Part 2

**Hey there! Thankyou so much for the reviews I got! Anyway, so I was just watching Tomorrow When The War Began. If you haven't heard of it, it's a book by John Marsden that was turned into a movie. If you haven't read the book, then read it. It's really good! And it's also the first book of a series of seven- the Tomorrow series. So yeah, and also, I have a new favourite song! It's called Superheroes and it's by The Script, so listen to it if you haven't.**

**Anyway, enough with my personal life- let's continue with the story!**

15th December

It's getting much windier up here- more than usual. The wind is making little waves appear in the pool. It never does that. Some people are saying it's an omen from God. I don't believe them- if God wanted to send us a message then he would have done it in a different way- not with slightly stronger winds.

I got my 15th toy from my advent calendar. This time I got a small porcelain doll, supposed to represent Mary. I bet there will be a little baby Jesus and a miniature Joseph.

Zoe got a necklace with a cross on it. It is supposed to represent the cross that Jesus died on, and represent good luck. You are supposed to wear it when something bad might happen, or if you want something good to happen. I think it is all poppy cock. Lucky charms aren't real. I prefer dolls and figurines that I can display in my room.

16th

Guess what! I was right! I got a mini Joseph today! Tomorrow will definitely be a baby Jesus.

Mother has been fussing over Christmas even more. She still has to get the turkey, and make the pudding- oh, it's so exciting!

17th

A baby Jesus figurine.

Zoe got another lucky charm. I think Mother makes our calendars, so she knows what to put in them. I like figurines and dolls, Zoe likes lucky Charms.

18th

Today the winds got even stronger. If I go outside I need to be careful, because a tree branch could smack right into me! It hasn't happened yet, but it did happen to one of the boys next door- Dan.

19th

I got a mini sheep today. It looks so pretty! Soon I will be able to make a mini display of Jesus' birth!

Yesterday I got a cow.

20th

I have taken to sleeping in the basement. The tree outside my room makes such an awful ruckus I can hardly sleep! Father has decided to accompany me as well.

**So! What did you guys think! I really hope you liked it! Please review!**

**FOTD: You aren't allowed to swim at the beaches in Darwin- the waters are full of Box Jellyfish and Crocodiles. You can only swim in swimming pools and safe waterholes!**

**Bye!**


End file.
